In the operation of a system that utilizes multiple data streams, such as multiple media data streams for display. The data may include data protected by High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP) data, which is referred to herein as HDCP data.
HDCP is a content protection protocol that is used to protect media content, particularly premium media content. For example, when there is flow of content between transmitting device (e.g., a DVD player) and a receiving device (e.g., a television) via a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) interface. When premium HDMI media content flowing between devices includes HDCP values, a system may provide multiple encoded streams that use deciphering. However, the process of deciphering HDMI content streams is time consuming and cumbersome and wastes valuable system resources. This generally results in a delay before the data may be viewed or heard, thereby interfering with the use and enjoyment of a system.
The conventional techniques when deciphering an HDMI media content stream to remove HDCP values (which the receiver is not to receive) require the entire content stream to be disassembled, i.e., removing video content, audio content, etc., only then to reassemble the media content stream. These conventional techniques not only force the media stream to lose its format, but also require extra hardware to perform the deciphering task that burdens the system resources.
It is, therefore, desirable to have a deciphering system that provides for efficient deciphering of a media content stream, such as in a manner that removes certain values while retaining the packet format of the content stream as well as its other content.